A Parker's Luck
by Mr History 94
Summary: Based upon the animated series from 1994 with funny and modern twists. It's me trying to write sex scenes. This story centers on Peter and how he suddenly gets into sexual relationships with Mary Jane and Felicia. I plan on making this short, as it will only be for abourt three chapters. Anyway, lots of sexual activities in this story. Don't read if you're uncomfortable with it.
1. The Neighbor Next Door

**A PARKER'S LUCK**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Neighbor Next Door**

Peter Benjamin Parker was your average everyday guy. As a part-time student and a part-time photographer, one would not except someone like him to carry a secret identity. Well, it was the case here. You see, Peter was in secret the most amazing superhero to ever fight crime in New York City: Spider-Man. And not only that, Spider-Man was today one of the greatest heroes of the Earth. But compared to the likes of Superman, Batman, Thor and Iron Man, Spidey was what one could've called a humble hero.

Peter's life began to change when he was bitten by a radioactive spider during a school trip to a museum. Because of that, he gained me extraordinary abilities, from enhanced strength to being able to climb up walls. In other words, he became a humanoid spider. With the tragic murder of his uncle: Ben Parker, Peter became emboldened to fight crime under the guise of Spider-Man.

But in addition to being in the hero business, Peter had his fair share of challenges in his life before becoming Spider-Man. While he was living with his aunt: May Parker, Peter was more than thankful for the life she and Ben had given him. After all, they had raised him since he was orphaned at five years old. His parents had tragically died in a plane crash overseas. Peter could've never imagined the kind of life he would've had if not for his loving relatives.

Still, Peter faced quite the challenge during school time. While he would often get bullied and picked upon due to his weakness, that was no longer the case thanks to his newfound strength. Then again, Peter didn't feel like pursuing vengeance against Flash Thompson or any other hapless bullies. As a matter of fact, he had grown up to gain more friends while being enrolled at the Empire State University…...as well as some "admirers"

Peter was in his bedroom reading the local newspaper: the Daily Bugle. Being a photographer and a maksed crimefighter, Peter had plenty of advantages while on his job. He was able to impress colleagues and rivals alike. And then there was his boss: J. Jonah Jameson would constantly rely on him to get some pics of Spider-Man. Peter was more than happy to do that. Anything to help support Aunt May pay the bills.

"Hah! Once again, Spider-Man saves the day in New York City. Read it and weep, Supes!" Peter said, only to snap once he realized something. "Oh no. I'm not in any type of competition with any other superhero. Not with the Avengers, not with the X-Men, not with the Fantastic Four, and certainly not with the Justice League. Well…the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles may be an exception" he summarized the many rivals he had in the hero business.

Peter put the newspaper away and looked at a photo on his phone. He smiled, as it had been sent to him by one of his classmates, Harry Osborn. He was currently in a relationship with a friend of theirs: Gwen Stacy. From what Peter could tell, the pair looked happy as they were drinking together at a coffee shop. It looked similar to a selfie.

"You guys..." Peter said and decided to text his well wishes to both Harry and Gwen.

For a while, Peter had sometimes wondered whether Gwen was interested in him. But as time passed, she started opening up towards Harry. The young man had perhaps an answer to why she had done that. Other women had taken an interest in Peter.

"Gwen could've gotten with Flash, but given as how dumb as he is, she chose Harry. And that's okay. Harry's an ideal boyfriend" Peter mused to himself. "Not to mention, Flash is currently with Liz Allen. She can be rude sometimes, although Liz seems to have gotten much friendlier lately" he added to his thoughts.

Putting his phone away, Peter laid on the bed, closing his eyes. It was earlier in the day, yet the young man had decided to take things easier. He had nothing else going on, so it was okay to rest.

As he was lying there resting peacfully, Peter's phone rang. This woke him up and Peter reached out to his nightstand. He grabbed the phone to see who it was that was calling him. He smiled, as it was another classmate of his, as well as the girl next door: Mary Jane Watson. He decided to answer and see what she was up to.

"Hello, MJ!" he started the phone conversation.

"_Hey there, tiger. What's up? I'm not interrupting you, am I?_" the redhead's sweet and gentle voice brought a weird feeling inside Peter.

"Oh no. Not at all! I'm just chilling in my bedroom reading the latest Daily Bugle. I liked the front page. Looks like Spidey's saving the day once again" Peter assured her while trying to make an impression upon Mary Jane.

She giggled at hearing him say that. "_Yeah, I'm sure he does, Peter. But listen, I was wondering whether we could talk about something that's been bugging me lately. Are you free?_ Mary Jane asked him.

"Sure. I'm all yours…...I m-mean ears! I'm all ears, silly me" Peter stumbled to find the right words. But the neighboring girl was amused by his misuse of words.

"_Good answer, tiger. Now then, I was wondering whether you would like to come over to my house and for some studying. You know that physics test we're about to have in two weeks? I'm struggling a lot in understanding the basics, if you catch my drift_" Mary Jane explained what she wanted.

Peter smiled. "So you need some assistance in studying? Sure, I'm more than happy to help you out. I've got nothing else going on today, so I'll come over for a visit" he said while getting off the bed to put on some clothes. "Besides, I too could use a studying partner. Lately, I've been neglecting my studies for the job at the Bugle, so I really need to hit the books" he suddenly revealed.

"_Is that so?_" the redhead questioned him in a sultry tone. "_Fair enough, Pete. You can come over whenever you like it. Aunt Anna's gone for the day, so we'll be having the house to ourselves. Who knows, I could make us some popcorn or whatever snack you'd like for lunch_" Mary Jane continued.

"Sounds great, MJ. I'll be over there in no time!" Peter assured his classmate.

Mary Jane giggled in amusement through the phone. "_Great. I can't wait to see how good you are at physics. Talk to you soon, tiger_" she said before hanging up.

With that being said, Peter quickly reached for several of his books and put them in a bag. He was looking forward to studying with Mary Jane. While she wasn't perhaps that much of a brainy as him or Gwen, MJ still had her own strenghts.

"Mary Jane's a great girl. She's nice, friendly, bubbly...but also strong-willed, tough and sexy" Peter said, only for him to snap when he said the last word. "Hold on, what am I saying? It's not that I have some perverted thoughts about her. She's my neighbor for goodness' sake! But I will admit though, MJ can look beautiful sometimes" the young man tried his best to get his mind in balance.

While they had grown closer as classmates, there had never been a time when Mary Jane had tried hitting on Peter. But then again, Peter couldn't help but wondering whether that usual nickname she gave him was due to his own charms.

"Even though i've known MJ for a long time, I still don't know why she calls me tiger. I mean, I'm a spider, technically speaking. You don't see any claws on me" Peter was once again trying to summarize. He even made a typical growling impression, the same thing real tigers did. Peter had to chuckle. "Whatever it means, MJ sure has a charming taste in nicknames" Peter admitted before exiting his room.

He walked down the stairs and watched his aunt sitting on the couch in the living room. May smiled as she looked up to face her nephew.

"Peter, dear. Are you going somewhere?" she kindly asked him.

Peter smiled at her compassionate and goodhearted aunt. "Aunt May. I'm heading over to MJ's for a while. She wanted me to help her with some studies. But trust me, I won't stay there long" he told her.

"Oh, that's just sweet of you, Petey. I'm glad to see the kind of gentleman you've grown up to be" May responded, feeling good on her nephew's behalf. "Say hello to Mary Jane for me while you're there. And remember: be respectful towards her. She's the niece of my good friend Anna" she then told him while waving her hand.

Peter chuckled nervously as he heard May tell him that. "Sure thing, auntie. I'll keep that in mind. See you later" he told her before opening the door to exit the Parker home.

The trip didn't take long. Given that they were neighbors, Mary Jane's home was just right next to Peter's. Frankly, he could've just used his powers to get over there. But he didn't feel like it. When he was acting as a regular citizen, Peter was strict on not resorting to his Spidey-methods. Here in New York, there were villains, crime lords and even greedy editor-in-chiefs hellbent on finding out the identity of Spider-Man. There was no way he could risk it.

Walking up the stairs to the door, Peter rang the doorbell. While waiting for Mary Jane to answer, he couldn't help but to wonder what sort of snacks they would eat together.

"I wonder what snacks we'll have. Ah, who am I kidding, I'm here to help MJ, not to eat" Peter reminded himself, only to come back to his senses once the door opened. "Ah, hey there, MJ!" he did his best to greet her with respect.

Mary Jane was standing in the doorway. Her most captivating things being her long crimson hair, and her emerald eyes. Peter had to admit that it was easy to get caught staring too much into Mary Jane's eyes. They were just so…..beautiful to resist. Her choice of attire was that of a yellow blouse and a pink turtleneck sweater beneath it. She wore tight jeans as well as brown cowboy boots. Needless to say, she looked like your average neighboring girl.

"Hey there, tiger. I'm glad you showed up" she revealed to him.

Peter responded by pulling up one of his books out of the bag. "Certainly! I'm pretty much on the same boat as you when it comes to physics. Therefore, I'm more than happy to be of assistance. Heck, maybe you could help me with something as well" he told her.

MJ smirked at him in a manner which made Peter confused. "As expected of our friendly neighborhood hero" she told him. "Now then, why don't you come inside? We've got plenty of things to do if we both wanna pass the upcoming test" Mary Jane encouraged him.

"Of course. Lead the way" Peter responded.

As Mary Jane led Peter inside, he couldn't help but to get himself glued at her behind. For some reason, seeing her backside in those tight jeans made him curious about something. And he also noticed the way it swayed as she walked.

"Strange. Is it just these pants or did Mary Jane get a bigger butt?" Peter wondered, yet he found himself snapped back into reality when his classmate called for him.

"Peter…..are you alright?" she asked him while looking over her shoulder.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Peter said, yet he could see that Mary Jane was not convinced by his answer. Gulping, the young man had to come up with something else, and quick. "It's those boots of yours…...are they new?" he then stammered.

Hearing that made Mary Jane smile gleefully. "Ah, so you noticed, huh?" she remarked before turning around to let Peter get a good look at them. "Yeah, they're new. I bought them recently at a store in Times Square. What do you think?" the redhead continued while doing a pose with her boots.

"I think they look spectacular on you, MJ" Peter complimented her.

Mary Jane giggled sweetly, and se even surprised her classmate when he grabbed him in a tight hug. "Aww, thanks tiger. I really appreciate your compliment" she expressed her gratitude.

But Peter was feeling his hormone getting out of balance as he was pulled into that tight hug by his classmate. The reason? He could feel Mary Jane's breasts rub against his chest. And not only that, he felt something hard coming from her. Still, Peter made no attempt to shove the redhead away.

"What the heck's going on!? First I'm getting these feelings about her butt, now it's her breasts!? Come on, Pete! Don't give into these dirty thoughts! MJ's your classmate and neighbor! How would Aunt May react if she found out you carried those!?" Peter was in a war with himself. And there was something more to Mary Jane's face as he stared into her. "Her lips…..has she put on some lipsticks? It's very unusual for them to be so…..red" he then wondered.

Fortunatley, the hug didn't last long, and Mary Jane quickly took Peter's hand and guided him to the living room. "This way, tiger. I tried making some progress before you came, but it's all been in vain so far" she told him.

"Ah, well…..at least it's a start" Peter tried his best to cheer her up.

Mary Jane smiled and they each took their seat on the couch. "I appreciate your encouraging words, Pete. Say, why don't we get started? I'll let you take the lead. You're the one with the brains after all" she told him.

"Of course. Just make sure that you follow me" Peter responded.

And so, the two classmates began studying, asking each other questions all the way. But after two hours, both Peter and Mary Jane got tired of learning physics. So they decided to do something else.

"Man. All these names and terms are making my head explode. And I'm supposed to be good at this" Peter admitted as he put his book down.

"We all have our flaws, tiger. You're good at something and I'm good at something" Mary Jane reminded Peter, and he couldn't agree more to her. "Speaking of which, do you wanna see some photo shoots I've been doing lately? You know, since I'm starting a career in modelling" the redhead asked him.

Hearing this made Peter's cheeks redden a little. But then again, he wasn't surprised that Mary Jane had done these kind of things. At the Empire State University, Mary Jane had been taking both modelling and drama classes. And from what he had heard, Mary Jane was quite popular among the models. That's what the teachers said, at least.

"So you're saying that a professional in the model branch came and snapped photos of you? Why, that's awesome! Sure, I would love to see those photos" Peter answered.

Mary Jane smirked, standing up from the couch and dragging Peter with him as usual. "Then let's head upstairs to my bedroom" she told him.

Peter felt himself how confident Mary Jane was acting with regards to him. It was strange for her to even take his hand and lead him. This was something he was supposed to do with her. Whatever it was, Peter suspected that something was amiss with the beautiful redhead.

On the stairway, Mary Jane took the initiative and began walking up first. Once again, Peter struggled to not look at Mary Jane's derriere in those tight jeans of hers. He also made sure to keep the distance between them.

"Alright! I can't come across as a pervert now! That would only upset Mary Jane, let alone Aunt May" Peter reminded himself as he walked up to fcatch up with his classmate.

In her bedroom, Mary Jane had her own tv, as well as a large and comfy bed. Peter could swear that he also smelled perfume. Even so, he didn't mind it. Mary Jane got over to her desk and held up what appeared to be a magazine. To Peter's surprise, she was on the frontpage.

"Here it is! My very own magazine! Turns out, the guy who took these photos represented a fashion brand, so they asked if they could print them out. Of course, I said yes, as long as they would credit me" Mary Jane told him, trying to make it more exciting.

"No freaking way..." Peter was stunned as he looked to see Mary Jane wearing a leopard bra set. She did that while doing a pose that had her hands rested behind her long, red hair. Mary Jane was also seen smiling in a sultry expression. Feeling curious to see more, Peter browsed through the magazine. Along the way, he was completely taken aback by how his girl next door was a daring model. She wore all kinds of different clothes "MJ…..those pictures…they're…" he was rendered speechless.

The redhead enjoyed seeing Peter's reaction. "So, what do you think?" he questioned him. "If some of those pictures are not impressive, then you're allowed to say that. They are only something that I took at…" Mary Jane was interrupted by Peter.

"What are you saying, MJ? These pictures are fabulous! I mean, holy crap! I never knew you were THAT good of a model!" the brown-haired man exclaimed as she faced Mary Jane in her emerald eyes. He was captivated by her beauty.

"Oh? Then tell me: what's so fabulous about these photos? Care to be more specific, tiger?" Mary Jane asked him in a teasing manner.

Peter swallowed a gulp as his beautiful classmate was now walking straight up towards him. His heart kept beating faster.

"Gosh! I know MJ very well, but I've never seen this side of her before!" Peter admitted, his cheeks getting redder as his face was closer to Mary Jane's. "Sure, she acts girly most of the times. But this…..this is a whole different level" he admitted, his eyes still getting paralyzed by her emerald ones.

"Well? I'm waiting for an answer, Pete" she reminded him.

Getting back into reality, Peter mustered enough courage to say what he thought about those photos of Mary Jane.

"I think they look…..no, I m-mean you look so pretty….so attractive…..and so beautiful. And sexy too. Gosh, I hate to say this MJ…but I think you're a sexy woman!" Peter finally said it out, afraid of him having said the wrong words. "Nice going, Peter! Now you're really in trouble" he lamented to himself over what he just said.

But Mary Jane was completely satisfied with his words. "Aww, Peter! That's very nice of you to say. There's nothing bad in saying that I am attractive and sexy to you" the redhead said, suddenly putting her hands on his torso. "Especially, if the one saying it….is a heroic stud such as you" she then told him sultry.

Peter was confused with what he heard. "A stud? Are you're saying that I…" he didn't have time to finish that question, as his lips was captured by Mary Jane's. At first, Peter felt his head spinning around in circles, but he soon gave in to these enamoring feelings. He returned the kiss, holding the redhead close to him.

The two classmates were now engaged in this passionate kissing that seemed to take them both to another world. But they eventually took a break and Mary Jane glanced at Peter with eyes of lust.

"Oh tiger….." she called him by his nickname. "Take your shirt off, please. Let me see how strong and handsome you really look as a hero. Based upon the tightness of your Spider-Man outfit, you're well-equipped" Mary Jane commanded him.

As much as Peter wanted to ask her why, he couldn't. His whole mind was filled with a sensation that centered around this woman: Mary Jane Watson. There was no way that he could refuse such an order. Without delay, Peter took off his polo shirt, thus exposing his muscular torso. Being a crimefighter sometimes required him to undergo serious training regiments, especially when it came to battling villains like the Rhino, the Lizard and Kraven the Hunter.

Mary Jane stood in awe, as she began caressing Peter's abs, from his chest to his arms. The young man let out a sigh of appreciation.

"MJ..." Peter uttered out her name as he kept caressing her. "Your touch is so gentle...it turns me on..." he admitted, thus encouraging the redhead to continue what she was doing.

"Hmm, you look so well-built, Peter. Those idiot jocks back at the university are really missing something here" Mary Jane remarked.

Peter had to laugh, as she was referencing the bullies from old. "Come on, you know that someone like Flash is not worth wasting energy on" he tried to be humorous and sarcastic.

"I guess you could say that" Mary Jane before delivering Peter a kiss on his lips. He rewarded it by holding onto her hips. The redhead soon ceased the kissing when she raised her arms up in the air. "Here, tiger. I wanna show you something. Do the honor and remove this bouse and turtleneck sweater if you please" she requested.

Musing to himself, Peter grabbed the hem of her blouse and removed it. "Can't say no to that, can I?" he said and quickly proceeded to remove the turtleneck sweater.

When he did that, Peter got a pretty good look of Mary Jane's exposed torso. While her hips and flat stomach were nice to look at, the most captivating part were her F-cup breasts, held by a red bra. Seeing those well-developed breasts was enough to make Peter go crazy.

"Woah…they sure are…" Peter didn't get go finish that sentence.

"Big and firm, I know" Mary Jane finished it for him. She then started to rub them, slowly teasing herself with her fingers. "Because of their size, I've always worn the turtleneck sweater and blouse to hide my cleavage. You know how irritating it is to get stares by hungry horndogs you pass by" the redhead explained.

"Yeah. That makes sense" Peter agreed, only to mischievously reach his right hand towards Mary Jane's left boob. He was about to withdraw it as he saw Mary Jane catch wind of what he was planning on doing. "I'm sorry, MJ. I just wanted to…" Peter was speechless as Mary Jane reached for his guilty hand and put it on her bra-covered boob.

"Go on, touch it" Mary Jane lustfully encouraged him. She even took Peter's other hand and put it on her other boob. "Touch them both! I want to see how much you appreciate them" she pressed him on.

Knowing better than to refuse such a generous offer, Peter began worshipping Mary Jane's breasts. He groped them and played with them as they were masses of dough. As he moved them, Peter could hear Mary Jane moaning. That and the feeling of hardened nipples beneath the bra's material, only aroused him further. He never stopped the boob-worshipping.

Wanting to take it to the next level, Peter tried to remove Mary Jane's bra. But the redhead playfully swatted his hands away.

"Hold it right there, tiger. Did I say you could remove my bra?" she questioned him sternly.

"No, you didn't. Sorry about that" he apologized, feeling bad for his actions.

Mary Jane quickly smiled at him. "No problem. Everyone has their fair share of misbehavior" she told him, only to turn around to that her back was facing him. "Which leads me to wanting to show you the other part of mine. Are you ready for this exhibition, big boy?" she teasingly asked him while slowly unbuttoning her jeans.

Peter could only stand and watch as Mary Jane was preparing to show him her round and shapely derriere. He was hypnotized as she began wiggling it a little.

"Yes…..I'm ready…" those were the only words coming out of the young man's mouth.

The redhead smirked sexily as she first got off her boots and removed her socks with her feet. "Then prepare to be amazed by my spectacular, heart-shaped ass!" she told him, slowly pulling down her tight jeans.

Seeing that was enough to bring so much activity in Peter's crotch area. He could feel how all this sexual excitement was only driving him on the sexual edge. And it also created a feeling that he so desperately wanted to be sexually intimate with this stunning woman.

Once the jeans were down to her feet, Mary Jane took her time to tease Peter with her big butt. It was being covered in a red thong. However, the thong quickly disappeared in the redhead's butt-crack. Still, the mere sight of it made the young man before her feel completely horny.

"Oh God…." Peter stammered, his eyes never leaving sight of Mary Jane's ass. "Mary Jane…your butt is so….." he stumbled through his words.

Mary Jane giggled. "Come on. Please say it. I wanna hear it from your mouth, personally" she encouraged him.

Sucking it up, the brown-haired man decided to come clean. "It's round, perky, plump and big! In other words, I love your butt!" he told her, much to Mary Jane's amusement.

"You know, I realized that earlier when you got into my house, you were looking at my ass. I could see that based upon you talking about my boots" Mary Jane revealed, forcing Peter to gulp in embarrassment. But she only smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not upset at you for it. In fact, I'm glad that my butt got your attention. That's why I like wearing tight jeans. They hug it perfectly, just the way I like" she explained while rubbing over her left butt check. She went on to firmly grabbing it, hoping to show her classmate how much fat there was inside.

At this rate, Peter felt like a horndog. Words couldn't describe much he wanted to take Mary Jane from behind. But he was smart. Doing that without consent would only be disrespectful to the woman he had known since they were kids. He thought it was only great about Mary Jane taking the lead. Still, the young man couldn't keep himself from touching himself in the crotch area.

Mary Jane witnessed that and smirked. "Looks like someone's anxious to join in on the fun. I say we welcome him" she said, playfully forcing Peter against the wall.

He was surprised, yet did nothing to resist her. On the other hand, he watched as Mary Jane got down to her knees, caressing the length that hid behind Peter's jeans. She looked up to him, her emerald eyes hinting to something sexy.

"Lose your pants, tiger" she ordered him.

Without even hesitating, Peter removed the belt of his jeans and let it fall down across his legs. He wore black boxers, yet it was already showing a big erection it couldn't contain. Feeling curious and hungry to see it, Mary Jane pulled down his boxers, only to be amazed with what she saw emerging.

What Mary Jane saw was a manhood that was about eleven inches. The redhead was stunned to see this burgling form, and how big Peter's penis really was. And not only that, his balls were big as well.

"Oh my God…...Pete…...how did you get such a long dick!?" Mary Jane questioned him. She slowly started to touch his length with her fingers, weakly stroking it to it's tip. "Did Dr. Connors give you Viagra pills or something?" she then asked him out of ordinary.

Peter felt his cheeks redden. "What? No! I'm taking any pills, I swear!" he insisted, yet he found himself getting paralyzed with how this young woman was teasing his manhood. "To be frank, I've really no idea how I got this. Perhaps it was something that came because of the radiation I got when that spider bit me…" the brown-haired man tried his best to come up with an answer.

But this was making Mary Jane more confused than ever. "What?" she uttered out. This only convinved Peter to not go with this any further.

"Just forget what I said. I really have no idea how I got this dick" Peter insisted. "But what I can explain, is that your teasing has really made me horny as hell. Just look at my cock!" he then pointed out.

Smirking, Mary Jane held his cockhead close to her lips. "Then allow me to treat you to something so relaxing. Just stand still and watch me, tiger. You won't regret this" she encouraged him before moving her tongue up and down his length. It didn't take long before she had enough guts to actually put the thing in her mouth.

Peter groaned loudly as he felt the redhead's tongue pleasure his manhood. While it did tickle him a little, it also made him hornier. He couldn't believe what he was doing now. His classmate and neighboring girl, was on her knees sucking him off. The feeling of having his cock worshipped was so satisfying.

"What is this sensation!? I only came here to help Mary Jane practice for the upcoming physics test, only to have here down on her knees worshipping my dick!? How in the world did I ever get into this!? Surely this isn't one of Mysterio's tricks! No, that's not it! Everything's real! Even her voice!" Peter's mind was filled with a sex-crazed realization.

Mary Jane continued to moan as she stroked and sucked Peter's cock at the same time. She sometimes took it out of her mouth to spit on the tip, coating with her own saliva. The lusty redhead even got bolder as she started teasing his cockhead with her tongue. The more she sucked on him, the more she felt her womanhood getting wet. Using her other hand, Mary Jane started fingering her clit, moaning as he had Peter's dick in her mouth.

"Argh….shit, MJ! Yeah…don't stop!" Peter begged for more.

Emboldened by this encouragement, Mary Jane continued to play with his manhood. She also decided to grab one of his testicles, earning a groan of pleasure from the man before her. Peter put his hands on her head, not willing to let go of her. The carressing of his balls was only adding more excitement.

"Fuck! This is getting too much for me…." Peter then admitted, sighing as he felt himself loosing to the horny beast within him.

Mary Jane was pleased with how things were going so far. So she decided to take it to the next level. Taking the manhood out of her mouth, the redhead stood up to kiss Peter directly, her right hand still stroking his length. She made sure to even put her thighs near it, thus making the young man more nearly lose his sanity.

"You know why I stopped sucking? Because had I continued, you would've came. Surely you know what that leads to, right Peter?" she questioned him.

Peter quickly nodded his head. "Yeah. Once a man ejaculates, he usually loses his erection. So it was good that you stopped sucking me there, MJ. I was too caught up by the sensation that I almost forgot" he admitted.

Grinning sexily, Mary Jane walked over to her king-sized bed, shaking her ass in the process to make sure Peter follow her. She lied son it and removed her bra, thus exposing her erect nipples. The redheaded seductress was now up for more sexual activity.

"You know what I truly want, don't you? Come over here and remove these panties!" Mary Jane commanded him.

Peter got above her on the bed, but not before showering her magnificent breasts with endless kisses. Since Mary Jane had succeeded in pleasuring him, it was now his turn. As such, he began licking her cute nipples.

"Ah yeah! That's good, tiger! You're making me soooooo wet!" she moaned as she was now starting to finger herself in the crotch area.

The young man, who saw where this was going, decided to do what Mary Jane really wanted. After forcefully removing her red panties, Peter started sucking her clit endlessly. His tongue did never stop. The woman he licked was filled with pleasure.

"Fuck! That's it, Peter! Keep sucking it! Suck my tight pussy!" Mary Jane was now starting to have a really dirty mouth.

Still, that didn't bother Peter. He proceeded to pleasure the redhead in any way he could with his tongue. The young man was even bold enough to try penetrating her womanhood with his tongue. And of course, he succeeded.

"Shit! Suck that clit! Suck that fucking clit until I squirt!" Mary Jane begged, her hormones in full swing.

Peter was pleased with his progress. He knew very well that women could finger themselves and cum without having to worry about getting an erection. The female anatomy was different from their male counterparts. With that noted, Peter continued to suck on her clit, even putting a finger in it in order to make it more intense for Mary Jane.

"OH PETER! DON'T STOP….I'M GONNA….YOU'RE MAKING ME…PLEASE CONTINUE…..I'M ABOUT TO….." Mary Jane was feeling so tensioned as her womanhood started squirting. "CUUUUUUUUUMM!" she screamed as the juice from her womanhood started sprouting out. Her climax so hard that it made her feel almost exhausted.

Peter watched with satisfaction in how he had succeeded in pleasuring Mary Jane, although also making a mess of her blankets.

"Woah...that's quite a mess you've made..." Peter stammered as she observed it.

"Damnit…..I'm gonna have to clean this up before Aunt Anna gets home….." Mary Jane grumbled, still feeling a little sweaty. But she was surprised when Peter kissed her lips tenderly. That was enough to calm her down. "Oh tiger...I..." the lust was taking over her manner of speaking.

"Spread your legs wide, MJ!" Peter commanded her. "I need to be in you, so badly!" he added, feeling the sexual urged building inside of him.

Giggling, Mary Jane held her arms around the young man's muscular frame. "Then make me yours, Peter Parker. Stick that big, fat cock in my clit!" she begged of him.

Smiling, Peter forced his enormous manhood into the gooey pussy of Mary Jane. It was more than enough to make her scream, as Peter's cock was simply too big.

"AWWWWWW MY FUCKING GOD! FUCK, TIGER!" she exclaimed out of ecstasy.

She felt her pussy getting impaled by Peter's strong log. And not only that, he started bucking his hips back and forth while trying to dominate over her. This manner of lovemaking pleased the redhead to the fullest.

"HIT MY HARDER, PETER! HARDER!" Mary Jane begged of him as she continued receiving his thrustings.

"ARGH…..MARY JANE…..I CAN'T GO ON FOR MUCH LONGER!" he said, feeling so much pressure building within his body.

"JUST SHUT UP AND KEEP FUCKING ME!" Mary Jane responded, yet Peter never stopped.

The brown-haired man felt how tight the walls of Mary Jane's womanhood was. It hurt him a little at first, but with enough stamina and resistance, Peter managed to push on. But after being in this sexual position for more minutes, Peter was getting tired of it. So he decided to try something that would surely rock his socks off. Pulling out of Mary Jane's womanhood, she flipped her body so that she was lying on her stomach.

"I don't have much time…please MJ…..stand on all fours…..show me your ass!" Peter commanded her.

Without even protesting, Mary Jane happily obliged. She stuck her big butt out towards him, even giving it a few shakes. Apparently, the redhead knew how much Peter was going to love this.

"Bring it on then, tiger. Fuck me from behind like the wild animal you are!" Mary Jane dared him.

Peter forcefully gabbed the cheeks of Mary Jane's ass, and proceeded to shove his manhood inside her pussy. It was a collision which brought pain and pleasure to these young people. Mary Jane yelled, while Peter continued bucking his hips back and forth, enjoying how her big butt was rippling with his movements.

"OH FUCK, PETER! FUCK ME HARDER!" Mary Jane begged of him.

"MARY JANE! I'M SORRY! I CAN'T STOP FUCKING!" Peter tried telling her, but it was no use.

"SCREW THAT! WHEN I TELL YOU TO FUCK ME HARD, YOU DO IT!" the redhead brushed off Peter's internal battles.

And of course, Peter did as she said. He felt so much pleasure inside of him, although all of it could be felt inside his manhood.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this! I've got Mary Jane standing on all fours willingly giving her womanhood and posterior to me! I can't think of anything sexier than this!" Peter exclaimed, enjoying this level of lovemaking.

"OH PETER! OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Mary Jane encouraged him, something Peter obliged to. "OH YEAH RIGHT THERE! DO IT AGAIN, TIGER! ROCK MY ASS!" she went on begging him.

But as much as Peter wanted to continue obeying her orders, he starting feeling the limits of his manhood. It was so obvious. Peter really needed to release it.

"MJ…I'M NEED TO CUM! I'M SO SORRY, BUT I REALLY NEED TO CUM! I CAN'T HOLD IT FOR MUCH LONGER!" Peter yelled out to the woman.

At this rate, Peter had increased his speed. He was pounding Mary Jane while she shrieked in pleasure of what she felt from behind. Knowing that Peter was about to climax, she knew just where he would shoot out his load.

"MMMM YEAH! I WANT YOU TO CUM ALL OVER MY ASS! COAT IT WITH YOUR CUM!" Mary Jane begged him loudly.

As soon as the climaxing was nearing its peak, Peter quickly took his cock out of Mary Jane's snatch and began aggressively stroking it over and over. He made sure that his cockhead was aimed at her round bubble butt, both the cheeks and the crack. Mary Jane even spread the cheeks wide, giving Peter a glimpse of not just her pussy, but also her tiiny asshole that looked like a starfish. She even winked it at him, most likely to entice Peter in releasing his substance.

"OH GOD! HERE IT COMES, MJ! I NEED TO…I NEED TO…..I'M FINALLY DOING IT….I'M..." Peter yelled, yet the climax was now reaching it speak. "CUUUUMINGGG!" with that voice, the young man sprouted out his semen across Mary Jane's round ass. He kept stroking his length, wanting to release every single substance that had been waiting to get out.

Mary Jane looked over her shoulder and watched in satisfaction as how the man she loved now began worshipping her ass by coating it with his cum. She still made several movements with her behind in order for Peter to fully drain himself.

Using her fingers, Mary Jane ran them over her right butt cheek. She then tasted Peter's substance. To her, it felt good.

"Yummy…your cum tastes so delicious, tiger!" Mary jane moaned as she looked over her shoulder to see how Peter was doing.

After firing his load, Peter felt incredibly exhausted from all this sexual activity. But on the other hand, he was relieved over what he had done with Mary Jane. To be able to experience this lovemaking was just…incredible.

"Woah…goddamn…thanks a lot for this…..Mary Jane…..this is the best visit…..ever" Peter said, only for Mary Jane to turn around and kiss him directly on his lips. They did so for a few minutes. "I don't know what else to say…but you're the sexiest woman I know of!" he then complimented her.

"Face it, tiger" Mary Jane said, her emerald eyes staring at the young man with lust. "You just hit the jackpot!" she said while winking at him.

It was at this moment Peter knew; he had experienced one of the most pleasurable times of his entire life. To be able to bang his neighboring girl…oh he was one, lucky guy. With that being said, Peter embraced Mary Jane in a passionate kiss once again, pinning her down the bed with him on top. They proceeded to continue with this intimacy to their hearts content.

_To be continued….._


	2. The Catty Heiress

**A PARKER'S LUCK**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Catty Heiress **

It had been only a day since Peter Parker had done the unthinkable with his neighbouring girl: Mary Jane Watson. She and him had engaged in intense sexual activity. He still didn't know how it all happaned, as he had only visited Mary Jane's house to help his classmate with studying physics. But fate had other plans for the two young people. Or was it perhaps Mary Jane who had decided to take matters into her own hands?

Either way, Peter didn't regret what he had done. He enjoyed the sex itself. But there was only one major problem. It was unprotected! Sure, he knew that it was always wise to wear a condom on, but Peter had lost himself to the spirit of lust. His mind had been someplace else at the time of the sexual activity. A dumb move on his part.

Peter had succeeded in keeping it a secret from Aunt May. True, had she known about it, let alone that it was unprotected, she would've definitely have a heart attack. That's why Peter felt it was not wise in informing her about it. As much as he hated keeping secrets from his aunt, Peter knew deep down, it was the right thing to do.

As for Mary Jane, she had succeeded in keeping the sex secret from her aunt. From Peter had read from her messages on his phone,Mary Jane had blatantly told Anna that she had masturbated on the bed, which was the reason the blanket had been messy. That wasn't necessarily the truth, but it wasn't a lie either. Regardless, Anna semmed to have believed in her niece's story.

While Peter wanted to continue texting Mary Jane about their "intimacy", she didn't have the time today. Apparently, the redhead was now in Manhattan for a photo shoot. She had also been scheduled to try out for auditioning on a musical. Peter was happy for her, amazed with how the redhead had already started to figure out her future.

Today, Peter would be having the house to himself. His aunt was out on an errand with Anna, and that was only great. None of the old ladies had any clue about what their nephew and niece had done behind their backs.

Either way, Peter was fine with staying home. He was thinking about playing some video games, or perhaps make a call to Harry or Gwen and see what what they were up to. Or better yet, he start his patrol as Spider-Man in order to find more thugs to put in handcuffs. But for some reason, Peter was feeling quite lazy.

"I'm just gonna take it easy today. Yesterday's visit sure was…...mind-blowing to say at least" Peter decided as he laid on his bed facing the ceiling above him. "I'm not sure when I will engage in that kind of activity with MJ again…..but right now, we both got things to worry about" he admitted, starting to feel very concerned for the redhead's being.

Indeed, he knew what unprotected sex would lead to: STDs and of course, pregnancies. He couldn't imagine what would've happened once Mary Jane found out she was pregnant. How would've her aunt react, let alone May? Peter dreaded over the thought of being labelled a rapist and all kinds of nasty things.

"Sorry, MJ. I should've brought a condom with me…but even if I had…..there's no guarantee that a condom would've worked…" Peter struggled to coming to terms with his. "Great…not only do I battle crazed criminals. I also battle potential paternity issues! Things couldn't possibly get any worse!" he lamented.

He rubbed his face with his hands, trying his best to find a way out of this mess. But as he did that, his phone suddenly rang. Peter looked to it, wondering whether it was Gwen or Harry calling him. It couldn't be Mary Jane, as she was currently busy with her auditioning. Grabbing the phone, Peter was speechless with who it was calling to him. It was a number which was unfamiliar to him. Still, he decided to answer it and see who it was.

"Hello…" Peter began speaking, feeling confused.

"_Peter Parker. What a pleasure in hearing your voice once again. It's been a while since we last spoke_" the outspoken female voice was very familiar to him.

Peter gasped. "Felicia...is that you..." he stammered the name of the woman.

"_Yes! It's me, Felicia Hardy. Your very own classmate at the Empire State University. Come now, don't tell me you're surprised_" she confirmed her identity.

The brown-haired man didn't know what to say. "Uh…..no, I'm not. It's just that…..ya know..." Peter tried to gather his recollections. "If I recall correctly, you've been calling me all sorts of names from coward to wimp every time we've spoken to one another" he recalled to the last time Peter had conversed with Felicia.

But she only scoffed at his words. "_That's all in the past, Parker. Stop being so silly. Besides, I was in a relationship with Morbius at that time. You were only a friend to me back then_" Felicia spoke as if meant nothing to her.

"Oh really? And who're you in bed with this time?" Peter boldly asked her.

"_I didn't call you so you could ask me those type of questions. So cut this nonsense and let's talk business_" Felicia firmly told him.

This caused Peter to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Business? What business?" he was dumbfounded.

"_Don't play dumb with me, Parker! You know what I'm speaking of. After all, you owe me for all the parties I've invited you to. And surely you can't forget all the times I've helped you get rid of bullies such as Flash Thompson and the rest of those rough meanies_" she reminded him.

"Oh that. I get it. But I don't remember having to ask you for help in keeping Flash in check. As far as I know, I beat his sorry butt once" Peter flatly pointed out.

A sigh could be heard from the phone, and it was of course Felicia's. "_Whatever. Either way, you still owe me big for what I've done for you. And you'll pay it with your assistance_" she told him.

This made Peter really curious to know more. "What do you mean by that?" Peter asked her.

"_Simple. You know the upcoming science test we have three months from now on? I've been falling behind schedule and I could really use a tutor to help me gain some footing. Surely you can understand that, can't you, Parker? You may be unpredictable, but you're the only man I know that can remember protons and neutrons and so much more. And from looking at your grades in science, they're splendid! That's why I need your help with the preperations_" Felicia began explaining what she wanted.

Peter was rendered speechless, not only because it sounded familiar, but also at how she knew about his grades.

"She's been looking at my grades? Talk about being a serial stalker!" Peter noted to himself, unable to say that directly to Felicia on the phone.

"_Parker, where you listening to what I said?_" Felicia's outspoken voice put Peter back on track.

"Y-yes! Sure! I'm up for it! I'm happy to help you with your studying. Trust me, I'll be a good tutor!" Peter fumbled with words to come up.

"_Splendid! And remember, what we're doing now is not a date. So don't get any ideas_" Felicia made it clear to the young man about what this meant.

Peter sighed deeply. "I know. I won't try hitting on you or anything like that. In fact, I'll be as asexual as I possibly can be!" he then said, trying to be sarcastic, yet Felicia didn't seem to buy it. "But that's not important. When can I come over to your place?" he asked.

"_Unfortunately, that's not an option. You see, my mother is having a get-together in the penthouse, so the entire day and night will be busy. That being said, the only solution I can come up with….is me coming over to your home_" the young woman revealed a shocker.

Hearing this made Peter almost drop his phone. He was just taken aback by how Felicia could just come up with a plan like that. The young man didn't know what to say.

"_Parker? Parker, are you still there?_" Felicia got his attention quickly.

"Yeah! Loud and clear. And sure, we can stay at my place. Aunt May is gone for the day so that gives us the whole house to ourselves and…" Peter said those words, still running his mouth as usual.

"_Fantastic! I'll be at your home shortly. Do not disappoint me, Parker. Because I'm counting on you. See you soon_" those were the last words she said before hanging up on Peter.

Once the phone conversation was over, Peter held a pillow close to his face. He cried out of frustration, which was minimized due to the pillow.

"Aww, crud! Say this isn't happening again!" Peter wailed as he recalled the relationship he had with Felicia. "Come on, it's not that she's rude and all. It's just that….ARGH! Me and her tried dating once…..but it ended up in disaster…due to my duties as Spider-Man..." he remembered how he and Felicia had briefly tried to date.

The young man quickly got up from his bed and headed towards the bathroom. First, he would take a shower. Then, he would clean up his bedroom to make it nice in case of Felicia wanting to inspect the home. And after that, he would try figuring out how to cope with tutoring someone like Felicia Hary.

"Man, it's a good thing Mary Jane isn't home today. Had she seen Felicia at my house, she would've raged at me, especially after what we did yesterday" Peter remarked, recalling to what he knew about the relationship between the two women.

It was true. Mary Jane and Felicia were rivals when it came to looks, attention and getting all the men to chase after them. As such, their relationship was openly antagonistic and they would always clash whenever they set their eyes upon one another. But it wasn't always like that. The two women were childhood friends with Peter, and they had grown quite close together. But those days were long gone. Mary Jane resented Felicia's snobbish attitude while Felicia had a habit of poking fun at Mary Jane's appearance, even though both ladies were equally gorgeous.

As Peter was done cleaning his bedroom and put some clothes on, he sat in the living room, trying to figure out this situation he was in. A part of him was not looking forward to this. The rest was trying to see the positive sides of the tutoring.

"Okay, Peter. You can do this. Felicia's not as mean as Flash and Liz, but she's lacks the kindness Harry and Gwen possesses. Besides, you've dealt with worse people. Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus, Venom, Carnage, Nick Fury, Wolverine, the Hulk, Deadpool, Batman, Superman, Spawn….." Peter was interrupted once the doorbell rang.

He immediately got up from the couch and walked up to the door. He made some brief preparations before answering it. "Hello there, Felicia…." Peter stopped speaking when he could notice something with his visitor.

Standing there was indeed Felicia Hardy. Her choice of attire was similar to that worn by daughters of high social status. She wore a white blouse and a dark purple armless vest on top of it. She also wore a reddish-pink skirt as well as white flat shoes. In other words, she was dressed to impress those beneath her. But what Peter also took notice of was her long blonde hair and her sapphire eyes. She had also put on some red earrings. In addition to that, Felicia was also carrying a book under her right hand.

"Hello again, Peter Parker. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Felicia said, adding a wink at the end of her words.

Peter gulped in order to compose himself. "Yes. It sure has" he agreed with Felicia, not knowing what else to say. "Well, step right in" he then told her while holding the door.

"Holding the door for a lady? How very polite of you" Felicia said, taking her step inside the house. Once inside, the blondie immediately started looking around in the house. "I must say, Parker. Your home looks so tidy. Did you clean before I came here?" she asked while facing him.

As Peter's eyes met Felicia's sapphire ones, he froze. He couldn't understand why, but he clearly was captivated by them. But Felicia soon broke the trance by snapping her fingers at him.

"Parker! I asked you a question, so you must answer" Felicia sternly reminded him. "Honestly, what's gotten into you?" she asked him while putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry. I'm just a little phased out today. I slept longer than I should because of something I did yesterday" Peter apologized, yet he felt somewhat keen on reassuring his guest. "But rest assured, I'm more than capable of helping you with your science studies" he said while giving her a thumbs up.

Felicia didn't necessarily seem convinced by this, yet she didn't seem willing to continue on with this nonsense. "Hmmm, fair enough. I trust that it doesn't affect your tutoring" the blondie said while stroking her golden locks.

Seeing that made Peter's cheek redden a little. Why was he feeling that way? He knew very well that Felicia would never wanna be with someone like him. Yet there was something that Peter consider her attractive. The brown-haired man stood on the sidelines and could see how well-developed her chest-area. But that made Peter snap back into reality.

"Woah! What the heck am I doing? I shouldn't have these thoughts about her! Felicia has her own standards when it comes to boyfriends. No way I fit into that category!" Peter reminded himself.

"Say, Parker" Felicia asked him. "Will your aunt be gone for the day?" she politely asked him.

This made Peter weakly nod his head at her. "Yeah, she's on an errand with a friend of hers…..and that means we got to have the hole house to ourselves…but that's only good, isn't it?" he tried coming up with the right words.

"I don't know. I would've love to have greeted her. Your aunt seems like a very nice and understanding woman. You're lucky to have her" the blondie explained.

"Yeah…...you're right" Peter said, deciding to quickly change the subject. Even so, he was struck by how compassionate Felicia sounded just now. She didn't consider May to be a nuisance? It was incredible! "Now then, shall we get on with the tutoring? I'll warn, though, my recollections are a bit rusty. But I'll do everything I can to assist you" he then tried to be honest with her as he could.

Felica smiled at her smugly, in a manner that made Peter confused. "Let's get on with it, then. Who knows, maybe there's something you can learn from me" she remarked.

Peter chuckled nervously. "We'll see about that" he replied.

And so, Peter did with all his might to help Felicia understand science. Of course, she was totally inexperienced in this, yet the blondie was no amateur either. She had her own strength and weaknesses when it came to certain subjects. But as they studied together, Peter noticed how much polite and friendly the blondie was acting towards him. He didn't know why, but something seemed odd. When was the last time Felicia had demonstrated such...generousity?

After two hours, the two young classmates had decided to take a break from going through the various terms and definitions.

"Oh dear. All these formals and names makes my head go dizzy" Felicia remarked while stroking off her forehead.

"Yeah. Sometimes, it's the same with me" Peter admitted, only for his rich classmate to glance at him questioningly. "What? I mean, sure I'm a brainy when it comes to science and all. But there are so many different subjects within science. Heck, I'm not a scientist by profession. If there's one person who would definetley beat me to it, it would be Dr. Connors" he tried to explain what he meant saying.

Felicia giggled at his explanation. "You know, you may be unpredictable, but I accept that. After all, we all have our strength and weaknesses" she spoke.

Peter couldn't help but to notice how humble Felicia was speaking. Despite coming from a rich family, she wasn't as spoiled and bratty as some would've except her to be. Sure, she had her own taste in all kinds of lavish things, but Felicia was not someone who looked down upon other people, especially if they came from humble origins. Besides, Peter knew there were people of higher status at the university who were much worse than Felicia.

"You're correct. And I sometimes wonder what your strengths are" Peter told his classmate.

"Nice try, but I think you already know the answer to that" Felicia responded smugly.

Peter raised an eyebrow in question. "I do?" he wondered, only to see the blondie get off the couch.

"Let's do something else while we're taking this break. Why don't you show me around your house? I mean, at least show me what your bedroom looks like" Felicia suggested to him in an assertive way.

As surprised as he was by her suggestion, the young man could not turn it down. Felicia was a guest in his home, so Peter had to at least accommodate her. Furthermore, he had hidden his Spider-Man outfit someplace safe. It was a secret, yet also a very creative hiding spot.

"Sure. I've cleaned it, so it'll be fun showing you how it looks like" Peter agreed, yet Felicia was already haflway on the stairway.

"Then what are you waiting for, slowpoke? I'm ready" Felicia responded.

"Hold up. I'm coming" Peter walked up the stairs as Felicia was now at the top. "Geez, what's gotten into her? I mean, did she get an extreme makeover with her personality or something?" the young man wondered as he took his steps at his normal pace. Felicia stood on top waiting for him, holding a small mirror while putting on what appeared to be lip balm.

As she stood there, Felicia accidentally let go of her lip balm. It rolled down away from the stairway "Oh no, my lip balm" she said as she bended over to pick it up.

But as Peter watched her bend over, he was given a peek of what lied underneath her skirt. She could see her round butt and not the yellow string of a thong running down her crack. Seeing that made the young man's head explode. He tried his best no to look at Felicia's behind.

"Crap! What did I just do!? Don't do something so disgraceful, Peter!" he said to himself, realizing that what he did was just stupid.

Fortunately for him, Felicia didn't appear to have noticed him checking her out. She looked more worried about her lip balm. Once she held it in her fingers, the blondie smiled.

"Thank goodness, it wasn't ruined. I should be more careful next time" Felicia remarked, only to notice Pete coming up. She smiled. "You're finally here, Parker. Good" she told him.

Smiling nervously, Peter took the initiative to lead her to his bedroom. He opened the door and held it so that his visitor could enter first.

"Alright. Ladies first" he said while motioning for her to go.

Felicia mused to herself in seeing this. "Thank you kindly, sir" she responded formally and went inside the bedroom.

Once inside, Felica was admiring how tidy Peter's bedroom was. She observed everything while Peter sat on his bed confused with what his rich classmate was doing.

"Everything looks so clean" she said as she checked under his bed. "And there's nothing underneath the bed either. You really know how to take care of your surroundings, Parker" she remarked in amusement.

Peter rested his hands behind his neck. "Nah, it's all thanks to Aunt May. She may not look it, but she was strict with me during my upbringing. Among the things she taught me, I couldn't hide anything underneath my bed. Yeah, that was a big no-no" he answered Felicia.

But he was surprised when Felicia took a seat beside him. That only brought a weird feeling to Peter. Why would she sit so close to him? The blondie fixed her eyes upon Peter, her sapphire eyes captivating the poor fellow.

"Say, Peter. You may have realized that I've been awfully curious to know more about Spider-Man" Felicia revealed, addressing him by his first name in a very sly manner.

"Oh…you have?" Peter spoke up, trying his best to hide his interest.

She nodded at him. "Correct. And since you're the best photographer the Daily Bugle has. I can't help but to wonder: how do you succeed in taking all those photos of Spider-Man?" Felicia asked him.

Peter had to laugh in hearing this. In fact, he couldn't help but to feel nervous in how Felicia was that keen on getting into his business. Still, he knew that he would have to answer her.

"Well, let's just say that I'm a gifted photographer. And not only that, I happen to have what those in my family call the "Parker luck". Yeah, I just so happen to figure out where Spider-Man will always be every time he saves the day" the young man fumbled with his words.

Felicia suddenly got up from the bed and began pacing around the room. Peter was confused, yet he didn't say anything to the blondie. She approached his closet and opened it.

"Umm…what are you doing over there, Felicia?" Peter asked.

"Oh nothing. I just couldn't help but to notice how this closet of yours resembles the one I have back home" Felicia responded only to walk back to Peter.

He was slightly mesmerized by the way this beautiful woman walked towards him. It was as if she was swaying her hips a little. Felicia stood right before him and stared him with a seductive glance. Peter felt his hormones getting out of balance.

"Felicia…is something wrong?" he then asked her, only for the blondie to grab him by his shoulders, thus pinning him down on the bed. "Woah! What's gotten into you!?" he asked, only for Felicia to put a finger on his lips.

"Relax. There is no sense in playing this game now, Petey" she sultry told him only to remove his shirt to reveal something. "Or should I say…Spidey" Felicia managed to exposed the torso part of his Spider-Man outfit.

Peter snapped in embarrassment. "Gah! Felicia, it's not what it looks like I…" he stopped once he noticed the blondie removing the pillows, thus exposing the gloves and mask belonging to his outfit. He gulped as he felt caught with his pants down. "Those are just for my cosplaying! Yeah! That's what those are for! she tried convincing her, yet Peter could see that Felicia was not buying it.

"You can't fool me that easily. I know for a fact that you're not cosplaying. And not only that, the stuff this outfit is made of is not the same as those worn by fans who cosplay Spider-Man. Everything makes sense now" Felicia said, pointing a finger towards an exposed Peter. "You're the Spectacular Spider-Man, Peter Parker!" she declared, feeling as if she had solved a case.

Peter, feeling utterly defeated, decided to come clean. "I…..you're right. I'm at your mercy, Felicia" he admitted, only to continue speaking to Felicia. "But say…..how did you know it was me?" he asked her, taking off his pants to showcase he was wearing the leggings of his Spiderman outfit.

The blondie curled her lips into a smirk. "Come on, you thought it wasn't strange that every time Spider-Man was there, you would have photos of him. And from all those times you've rescued me and my mother…..I knew there was something more to that" Felicia explained, only to put her hands and touch all parts of Peter's body. "Besides, I was starting to notice how awfully similar the two of you were in terms of physique. I mean, you look quite strong, Peter" she added.

Peter could almost feel himself blush out of emberrasment. This was most likely due to the way Felicia was caressing his broad shoulders and muscular torso. But at the same time, he had something to share with the blondie before here. Yes, it was time for him to get back at her for what she did.

"Well…..I must say….you did a good job….Black Cat" Peter revealed to Felicia about her secret identity.

The seductive smirk on Felicia's body never faded. "That's also how I got my suspicions about you, Peter. For what reason could you have that much interest in someone like Black Cat? I suspected that you had to know me from somewhere" she said, only to get more serious with her questioning. "Which reminds me: why didn't you tell me about your secret to me, Peter?" Felicia asked him.

Peter felt he needed to come clean with everything now that Felicia had discovered his persona as a crimefighter. But then again, she wouldn't be the first of his classmates to know that. Sighing deeply, he conceded to her demand.

"I didn't wanna drag you or your mother into trouble, Felicia. Remember, the two of you got captured and almost killed by Doctor Octopus and Green Goblin. If they or any other crazy nutjob had gotten wind of my identity….you would've been hurt, regardless if we were close friends or not. I couldn't afford to expose myself to other people that easily" Peter answered as honest as he could.

Felicia felt somewhat sympathetic towards Peter, and she couldn't help but to hug him tightly. He was surprised by this, yet did nothing to stop. The blondie kept pushing her breasts against his firm chest, looking up to Peter with an encouraging smile.

"Peter, you didn't have to worry about that. You should've told me about all this long ago" Felicia insisted to him.

"But why?" he asked only to have her face very close to his mouth.

She giggled. "Because...I would've loved you for the handsome man you were beneath that mask" she revealed, thus catching Peter's lips with hers.

This trance was taking Peter by storm, yet he felt so much tension within his body. To be kissed by a woman as beautiful as Felicia Hardy was just…breathtaking. She put her hands on his back, something he responded in kind with his own. Their mouths were exploring one another, and Peter enjoyed feeling the taste of Felicia's lips. But then again, this wasn't the first time he had kissed her. As Spider-Man, Peter had certainly gotten used to being kissed by Felicia, both as a normal citizen and Black Cat. But this was the first time she kissed him as Peter Parker.

Felicia pulled away from Peter, gazing into him with her wonderful eyes. Meanwhile, Peter was left speechless by what she had just done.

"Wow…Felicia…..that was….incredible….." Peter barley had enough words to speak.

The blondie giggled, soon reaching the hem of his outfit. "Why don't you show me how well-built you are, handsome? I wanna see who Peter Parker truly is" she encouraged him with so much lust.

Peter didn't even protest Felicia's actions. He even raised his arms so that she could remove his outfit. After that, he removed the leggings himself.

Felicia liked her lips in satisfaction as her eyes kept wander up and down on studying the man before her. This glance was actually turning Peter an, as he felt like he was a mouse and she was a cat looking stalking him. Felicia moved her tender fingers on his abs.

"My, what strong arms you have" she said while gently touching them.

To Peter, this felt a little bit ticklish. "Oh stop it, Felicia. That tickles" he laughed at this sensation.

Felicia stopped, yet she wasn't done touching him. She turned her hungry eyes on his white boxers, noticing how the erection was affecting them. Moving her hands down, the blondie started to tease him by touching it.

"That's a big joystick you have down there, Peter" Felicia said, much to the surprise of Peter.

"A joystick?" he asked before chuckling nervously. "Come on, Felicia. Don't you think that's a bit of a vulgar thing to describe it?" he continued, only to groan when Felicia started grabbing it.

Felicia saw this and smirked sexily. "I think your friend down there wants to play a little. And I'm more than happy to oblige" she said before unbuttoning her vest and slide it off her shoulders. "But first, why don't you sit back and let me put on a little show for you? Consider this as payment for you tutoring me, as well as being honest about your decision to not tell me about your secret identidy" Felicia revealed before unbuttoning her shirt and blouse.

Peter sat on his bed as he watched the woman before her undress in front of him. As soon as her shirt was gone, the young man was given view to a curvaceous and sexy body. Her stomach was flat and they worked will with her hips. But the most captivating part of her torso was Felicia's cleavage. She was now hearing a yellow bra that held her F-cup breasts. The stunning woman removed her golden necklace that sat atop them, still having Peter in focus.

"Gosh! She wore those clothes yet her breasts were that big!? Boy what I've missed!" Peter thought, his eyes focused on her breasts, which were now being groped by Felicia's hands.

"You like my breasts, Peter?" Felicia responded, to which he simply nodded his head as a yes. She chuckled in seeing his reaction. "Looks like I've really turned you on. Let me just remove my skirt" he said before pulling it down while leaning over towards him. She then removed her flat shoes.

As she did that, Peter could look through the valley of her cleavage and it made him stare at it too long. Or better yet, he felt as if he was sucked into that crack between her breasts.

"Oh my God….your boobs are amazing, Felicia!" he said to her.

"Why thank you, handsome! And trust me, there's more of me that's amazing" she said, having now removed her skirt which showed her yellow panties. Felicia put her hands on her hips. "Are you ready for this?" she wanted to make sure that Peter was prepared for it.

In response, he nodded his head repeatedly. "Yes! I am!" he told her.

Smirking evilly, Felicia stood right before her classmate while swaying her hips. "Then pay close attention to me, Spidey. Because I'm gonna rock your socks off! Try not to lose your mind" she exclaimed before putting on a show for him.

Peter watches as Felicia began rubbing her hands all across her body. From her golden locks, to her magnificent breasts and to her wide hips. The blondie also made sure to use movements with her tongue in order to entice Peter.

For the brown-haired man, this was slowly starting to resemble like yesterday, when he had sex with Mary Jane. But unlike the stunning redhead, Felicia was the one who was more willing to impress him with her own skills of seducing someone.

That's true, since Felicia began removing her yellow bra, only to cover her nipples with her right arm. Seeing this really made Peter go crazy, and he couldn't believe how this daring Felicia was.

"Woah…..she's quite the entertainer" she said as she suddenly watch the blondie turn around to show her back to him still holding the loosened bra.

"Here! Take these!" Felicia said as she threw the bra on Peter.

He was surprised, yet tossed it as he continued looking at the woman performing in front of him. Right now, Felicia was presenting to him her firm and delicious behind. His heart kept beating faster, watching the string of her yellow thong disappear in her butt-crack.

The blondie looked over her shoulder to face the horny man. "What do you think of my ass, Peter? Isn't it great?" she teasingly asked him while lowering herself. She grabbed both butt cheeks tightly before slapping them hard. "Have you ever seen an ass as wonderful as mine?" she then got into his horny mind.

Peter gulped, being reminded about the backside of Mary Jane. For him, it was hard to determined which was better. But in hope of satisfying Felicia, Peter replied to her as bold as he could.

"No, Felicia! I've never seen something like that in my lifetime!" Peter exclaimed, only to feel Felicia rubbing her backside on his crotch. "Ah…..oh God….Felicia…." he groaned as he felt her derriere on his cock.

Felicia giggled mischievously. "So glad to hear! Then in that case: why don't I treat you to a feast?" she told him before sitting down on the floor before him. Peter wondered what it was, only for Felicia to appear right before his white boxers, her breasts and hardened nipples on full display. "I wanna meet this bad boy down there" she said while grabbing the hem of his boxers.

Peter felt so much sexual tension build inside him as his eleven-inch manhood was freed from the confines of his boxers. It filled Felicia with so much hunger for it and she started stroking his cock.

"Ah…..Felicia…please" he begged her.

"Don't worry, Peter. This cock is going to be taken well care of by my lips and tongue" she said before taking the whole thing in her mouth, starting to suck it up and down.

Peter held on the top of Felicia's head, encouraging her to go deeper. This worshipping of his cock was just heaven to him.

"What is this sensation!? Here I thought that Felicia was only a bratty girl who had her preferences. Yet here she's now she's sucking me off! Is it because of me being Spiderman that she's so keen on me!? Either way…I feel like I'm about to pop off!" Peter was in ecstasy of having Felica suck on him.

Felica worked her tongue on not just his cockhead, but also along his length as well. For a couple of minutes, she continued playing with it until she stopped. The blondie gazed at Peter hungrily.

"Hey! Why did you stop….." Peter was speechless as Felicia stood up on her feet, the sight of her big breasts only making him hornier.

"Lay down on the pillow, Peter" Felicia told him, removing her panties and slid it down her luscious thighs. "I wanna ride that cock until kingdom come!" she continued.

Peter knew better than to protest, so he simply did as she commanded. Holding his cock up, Felicia licked her lips as she moved her woman hood right above the cockhead.

"That's it, handsome! Hold your cock like this! I want it inside my pussy!" even she was beginning to feel horny.

Slowly, Peter's erect pole entered Felicia's snatch, causing her to moan loudly. It hurt at first, but Peter eventually got used to those tight walls of her pussy. With that being said, Peter stared fucking the pretty blondie, bucking his hips up and down.

"OH YEAH! THAT'S IT, YOU STUD!" Felicia yelled, her breasts bouncing up and down along with her golden locks. "FUCK ME, PETER! IMPALE MY CUNT WITH THAT SPEAR OF YOURS!" she continued.

Peter was already sweating as he began this lovemaking. Seeing her breasts move, he grabbed hold of them as she kept riding him.

"OH GOD, FELICIA! YOUR BOOBS ARE SO GREAT! SO FIRM!" the young man was giving into the horny beast within him.

Felicia faced upwards, enjoying how his dick kept hitting her in the G-spot. It filled her with so much pleasure and pain at the same time.

SHIT! OH MY…FUCK THAT PUSSY! FUCK THAT BAD, HUNGRY PUSSY!" the blondie's mouth kept sprouting out words and screams.

Peter was getting more aroused by feeling how tight the walls of Felicia's pussy were. He wandered his hands across her hips, until they reach her firm ass. He squeezed her cheeks tightly, earning a moan from Felicia.

"OH FUCK, PETER! YOU'RE MAKING ME WANNA….WANNA….." Felicia was in her own world as she felt her womanhood being on fire. "CUUUUUUUUM!" she screamed out in pleasure as she squirted all over Peter's crotch area and his blanket.

Because of Felicia's squirting, Peter started easing his movements in her pussy. But right now, he could feel his own manhood getting ready for a climax.

"FELICIA…I CAN'T GO ON FOR MUCH LONGER…I FEEL CLOSE!" Peter groaned as he kept pushing his meatpole up and down.

Felicia looked down at the man she was riding sexily. "You wanna change position then? Please say you do!" she sort of begged him.

Peter nodded his head while panting. "Yeah! I wanna take you from behind! Please stand on all fours Felicia!" he commanded her.

Smirking, Felica stood on all fours with her ass pointed directly at him. She even shook it to make it more exciting for Peter. And not only that, she even spanked herself several times.

"Then come and get it, you bad boy! Stick that cock inside my pussy!" the blondie encouraged him.

But Peter was already ten steps ahead of him. Without warning, he began bucking his hips back and forth like stallion during mating season. His dick was quickly inside her womanhood, much to the pleasure of Felicia.

"OH YEAH! RIGHT THERE, PETER! FUCK ME FROM BEHIND! DON'T LET GO!" she begged him.

Peter obeyed her like a loyal slave to passion. The more he put effort into it, the faster her big butt began wobbling against his hips. That feeling alone was more than enough to make Peter on the verge of climaxing.

"OH SHIT…..OH MY….OOHHHHHHHHH!" Felicia screamed in pleasure as the man behind her never ceased his lovemaking.

Pleasing this beautiful woman all seemed so normal to Peter. At this rate, he had forgotten everything around him. All that he cared about was to pleasure and make love to Felicia in any way possible. When he could feel the pre-cum come out of his body, he knew it was time.

"FELICIA…I'M GONNA CUM! I NEED TO COME….NOW!" Peter said as he pulled out of her pussy and began aggressively stroking it.

Felicia had already turned around to lie on her stomach. She watched with pleasuring eyes as Peter held his cock above her big breasts and lips. He was now on the verge of climaxing.

"Stroke that cock faster, Peter! Cum all over my boobs! Coat them with your semen! Do it, Spidey! Fulfill my needs as a woman! It's your job after all!" Felica kept encouraging him.

Peter was not at his breaking point. "UHHH UHHHH FELICA…..I'M GONNA…..I'M GONNA…" he was still stroking his dick, until his substance finally came out. "CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!" he roared while releasing cum on the blondie's tits and her mouth.

Felicia stuck her tongue out, hoping to get some of this wonderful substance coming from Peter. In time, her big boobs were coated with cum. Some of it also got to her lips. She used her tongue to then lick some of it.

"Mmmmm…..you taste so yummy, Peter Parker" she said.

The beautiful woman then pinned Peter to the bed, kissing him endlessly. He responded to that in kind by rubbing his hands from her back down to her ass.

"Felicia…thank you so much…I needed this…." Peter sighed before hungrily kissing Felicia again.

"Anytime, my hero" Felicia responded. "And thank you for always being there for me" she then told him seductively.

The two then continued making out on the bed, enjoying each other's comfort. Such was to be expected of a man and a woman loving each other.

_To be continued…_


	3. The Sirens and the Reality

**A PARKER'S LUCK**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Sirens and the Reality**

Peter Parker was in full swings as he was soared above the busy streets of Manhattan. The young man was out on his usual daily patrols, where he would kick the butts of any criminal thought enough to cause problems for the good "Samaritans" of New York City. And of course, he was wearing his Spiderman outfit. While swinging from skyscraper to skyscraper, the friendly neighborhood web-head took his time to summarize his daily patrol.

"Okay. The following criminals I've dealt with are Hammerhead, Electro, Sandman, the Scoprion and even Silver Sable. Geez, all those hotshots being taken in one day. I'm impressed! But Sable was a huge pain in my neck, though" Peter remarked as he landed on the rooftop of a nearby building.

Walking around, our favorite web-head soon found himself a place to sit on. Despite being in a good mood today, not everything was okay with Peter. The reason? He had now been having sex with two of his classmates one day after the other. The first one was with the girl next door: Mary Jane Watson. But yesterday, it was with the class's self-appointed socialite: Felicia Hardy. The young man couldn't help but to wonder how he had gotten himself into this mess that any man would love.

"Ah crud…I still don't get how I ended up jumping their bones!" Peter slumped, rubbing his masked face with his hands. "I was only supposed to help them studying for an upcoming test. Yet before I knew it, they suddenly began flirting with me and make me feel incredibly horny. And not only that, they themselves began feeling sexually attracted towards me!" he continued lamenting his recent sexual encounters.

Peter and Felicia had engaged in an intense sexual activity in his own bedroom. Luckily, she had left an hour before Aunt May came home. That made it possible for Peter to clean up the mess they'd made with sexual fluids on his bed. Surprisingly, Aunt May didn't seem to notice anything once she came back home. But that didn't mean Peter's dilemmas were over. True, he was in for a deep trouble that any man would give their arms away to be in.

"And once again, I didn't use a damn condom during the sex act…way to go, Pete" he then recalled to the same mistake he'd repeated. "Oh man, if Felicia gets pregnant, she'll definitely come after my hide. Or worse, her mom, who's a powerful philanthropist, will bring with a lawsuit upon me. I'm too young to be labelled a registered sex offender!" Peter explored the unfortunate outcomes of having unprotected sex with the stunning blondie.

But on another note, he had not heard a word from Mary Jane since their sexual encounter. He knew she was busy on auditioning for a musical, yet she had not once responded to some of his text messages. Peter couldn't help but to wonder whether the redhead was angry at him. Still, he didn't know the answer.

"Argh! Just how in the world did I get mixed up in this mess!?" Peter rested his head on his legs, given that he sat against a wall. "Is it because that I was too seduced by my classmates? That could perhaps be the case here. Regardless, I'm the fool who went along getting intimate with either one of them. It's my fair share of blame" the superhero realized, trying to understand how he had a part to play in this. "Oh well, at least neither MJ nor Felicia knows about me having had sex with each of them. If they did, I would dead for sure" Peter tried looking for the bright side of these problems.

While sitting there all by himself, Peter felt the vibrations of his phone. Since it only happened once, it indicated that he had gotten a message. Peter picked it up to see who it was that had sent him. It was from Felicia.

"Please tell me it's just Aunt May texting to see if I'm alright!" our favorite web-head prayed, hoping that it was a message from his aunt he would read on his phone. Unfortunately for Peter, that was not the case.

_Hey Peter. I know that you're probably busy with your daily patrol, but I need to talk with you alone quickly. There's something that we need to discuss. Come over to my penthouse. Just enter it from the terrace as Spiderman. My mother's away on a business trip, so you don't have to worry about her. Please come as soon as you can. It's really important. I'm begging you._

_Felicia_

As he read the message, Peter gulped. For some reason, he had a really bad feeling about this. He wondered what it was Felicia wanted to talk to him about. He prayed to God that it wasn't about a pregnancy or a STD. However, Peter also felt surprised by the fact that he had been invited over to her home. It had been a long time since he had ever visited the Hardy penthouse.

"Felicia…I really wanna know what this is all about" Peter said before texting a reply to the blondie.

_It's okay, Felicia. I'll be over there as quick as I can. Just be patient. Talk to you soon._

_Peter_

With that taken care of, Peter began swinging out through Manhattan. A part of him dreaded to know what it was Felicia had to say, yet the other part encouraged him to do the right thing. They had done something so irresponsible together, so it was only natural that they would talk this out. Still, he prayed that there would be no pregnancies or STDs involved in the upcoming conversation.

"Peter Benjamin Parker, what the hell have you done this time?" he said to himself. In fact, he recalled J. Jonah Jameson having asked him that once on the job. It was all because of a picture that went wrong. "Still, I can't just leave Felicia behind like this. She definitely needs me. For moral support, that is" the superhero clarified his reasons for going to Felicia's.

After swinging over busy streets and traffic jams, Peter finally caught sight of the Hardy penthouse. Felicia and her mother lived in a relatively high apartment complex. But it wasn't surprising, given how Anastasia Hardy was one of New York City's richest philanthropists. Still, it was not her Peter had been in bed with. She was of no importance…unless there was a lawsuit involved.

Swinging higher, Peter reached to the balcony where Felicia's home was. As he looked inside the windows, he could see that there was nobody inside. Heck, even the lights were switched off, making it completely dark inside the penthouse. This made the web-head confused.

"Weird. Felicia told me to come here. But I don't see anyone inside" he remarked before looking at the opened door. "Oh well, at least the balcony door's open. Maybe she's in her bedroom or something" he then concluded as he took his step into the building.

But once inside the penthouse he did that, Peter could feel his spider senses tingling in his head. That could only mean one thing.

"My Spider Sense is tingling…but why…." Peter was on his guard, only to feel something stuck on his back. "Crap! A dart! And not only that….I feel so…" in just a few moments, Peter on the floor unconscious. Apparently, someone had fired a dart gun at him.

But as he was unconscious, Peter felt his mind getting sucked into his past few days. He relived the times he had been engaging in sexual activity with Mary Jane and Felicia. And not only that, he also saw how Aunt May watching all this with a horrified expression.

"Peter! What have you done to those poor ladies!?" his aunt were saying as she caught him in his act.

Peter immediately tried explaining himself. "It's not what it looks like, Aunt May! I only…." Peter felt powerless to even defend himself. He was caught red-handed. But he felt himself shrinking and he looked up to see both MJ and Felicia glare down at him with their arms crossed.

"I can't believe you would fuck this snotty bitch over me! Is her pussy tighter than mine!" MJ had said.

"You're despicable, Parker! We had a good time, yet you choose to fuck this fat-assed tramp instead!?" Felicia had said to him.

"NO! PLEASE! IT'S ALL A BIG MISUNDERSTANDING! I ONLY…." Peter tried to explain.

"NO EXCUSES, YOU FILTHY PERVERT!" the two ladies said in unison.

Our favorite superhero found himself sucked into a black hole. He realized that this was the end of him. However, all of this stopped once the elderly voice belonging to Madame Web called out to him.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Peter Parker! All of this is not real and you know it!" Madame Web told him.

This made Peter snap back into reality. "Madame Web…why are you….." he was confused by all this.

"Shut up and get it together, you lousy horndog! I will bring your consciousness back. But I won't rescue you from whatever shenanigans you have brought yourself into!" the elderly lady had told him.

"Shenanigans!? You better take that back you….." Peter couldn't finish his insult, as he got sucked out into space.

"Watch your mouth, boy! You will possibly thank me later for this! Now get out of my sight and go clean up the mess you made! And come back when you have grown a thicker spine to deal with silly issues!" Madame Web berated Peter.

As harsh as her words were, Peter knew that she was correct. It was he who had created all this mess. Therefore, he would have to make it up. And luckily, he would probably solve this dilemma before Aunt May would get wind of it.

"Alright. Here goes nothing. I best get back into my body and face reality" Peter said to himself.

Several hours later, Peter slowly gained his consciousness. But he felt something weird with his arms and legs. It was as if he couldn't move them, or that they were tied. When the superhero awakened, he realized that the latter was the case. He found himself in a dark room, being chained against a wall.

"What the hell…...where am I!?" Peter exclaimed as he noticed how his arms and feet were chained. "What's going on!?" he wondered hysterically, only to recall what he had done.

He remembered receiving a text message from Felicia, asking him to come over at her place. Peter had done that, yet once he had entered, got a dart stuck to his back. That's how he had fallen into sleep.

"Great! Have I managed to get caught by Green Goblin or something!? It has to be it!" Peter concluded, struggling to get those chains off his hands. "But wait! Felicia was texting me to come here! Does that mean she's been abducted by Gobby, somehow!? Crap! It just had to happen at this hour!" he then wondered while continuing to try breaking loose.

But Peter stopped struggling as he could hear a female laughter coming from the darkness. It caused him to gasp, as he knew whose voice it was.

"What in the the…Felicia…is that you?" Peter bluntly called out the name of his classmate.

All of a sudden, a light was switched on. In the middle of this dark room, someone stepped into it. Peter was completely speechless when he saw who that person was. It was Felicia, alright. But her choice of attire was not the same as he knew her to wear. Felicia wore a black latex leotard that hugged every curve on her body. She also wore black heels that matched well with her slender legs. Needless to say, Felicia was dressed like a mistress.

"Felicia…what are you…." Peter couldn't believe what he saw.

Felicia smirked at him, her sapphire eyes facing up and down. "Hey there, Spidey. So glad to see you're awaken" the blondie said, approaching Peter while swaying her hips.

Peter was about to ask more questions, yet he was tempted by the hypnotizing hips of Felicia. But once she got close to him, he felt the need to ask her about all this.

"Felicia…what's going on here? Weren't you the one who…" the web-head stopped asking once Felicia started pulling off his mask a little. This left his mouth and nose completely exposed. "Hold on…what do you think you're…..." he didn't get to finish as Felicia's lips captured his.

Since he was technically bound, Peter had no way to resist the kiss. And not only that, he immediately felt tempted and seduced by Felicia's actions. But the kiss didn't last long, as the blondie quickly pulled away from him.

"Woah…...what's gotten into you, Felicia?" Peter questioned her, still feeling stunned with what she had done to him.

"Why, I just wanted to express my lust towards you, Peter. Now tell me, did you enjoy this kiss?" Felicia teasingly asked him, only to get a silent response from Peter. Clearly, he was too stunned to even reply. Still, she found it amusing. "I'll take that as a yes" she decided.

"Very funny, Felicia. Now will you please give the jokes a rest and free me from these chains?" Peter asked her.

Felicia's lips curled into a smirk. "Sorry, handsome. No can do. After all, my partner-in-crime would not approve of it" she responded in a sultry manner.

But Peter was dumbfounded at that question. "Your partner-in-crime? What the heck do you mean about…" he stopped speaking once he could hear the sound of heels coming from behind Felicia.

"Relax, tiger. There is nothing to get worked up for" the familiar voice was enough to make Peter gasp in shock. He could see who had just stepped into the light.

It was Mary Jane, except for the fact that she wore a different attire. Like Felicia, the redhead wore a latex leotard with heels and everything. The only exception was that it was white. But much like the blondie's, Mary Jane's latex hugged every curve of her body perfectly, from her breasts to her hips. She walked up to stand right beside Felicia.

"After all, this is something you should be looking forward to" Mary Jane then told the chained man.

But Peter was too shocked to even say anything in return. Right now, he was bound in chains. And before his very own eyes, two beautiful women, whom he went to same class with, were standing in front of him, side by side. The very sight of them watching him with those lusty eyes was enough to make Peter aroused. But the only question is why those two were doing that.

"I d-don't understand any of this…..." Peter felt incredibly uneasy with what he was seeing. "You're h-here too, MJ?" he asked his neighboring girl.

Mary Jane responded by holding around Felicia's waist. The blondie responded to that by doing the same thing with hers.

"Why, of course. How else could I've missed this opportunity to have some fun with you?" Mary Jane responded to the confused man.

"Especially since we both know how well-made you are beneath that costume. Not to mention that big, fat cock of yours" Felicia said, licking her lips in satisfaction.

"Yes. That big, fat cock. The same cock that's been going in and out of our horny, little pussies" Mary Jane spoke in agreement with Felicia.

This felt like a sting to Peter. He started realizing what they were saying. "Hold on…...so each of you girls know that I've been…." Peter tried to ask if that was the case. From the looks on the two women, it seemed to be true.

"Correct, tiger. We both know that you've been fucking each of us one day after the other" Mary Jane bluntly told him. "And not only that, you've probably gotten us pregnant, given that you didn't wear protection while made love" she continued while taking several steps towards Peter.

Felicia joined the redhead. "And you didn't bother telling us about what you had done. We had to find it out ourselves" the blondie pointed out, standing near Peter on his left. "You kept this from us. Do you have anything to say for yourself, Peter?" she then pressed on.

"We both want answers. Be honest and tell us what you were really thinking, Petey. And no more secrecies" Mary Jane said, standing near Peter on his right.

The young man felt himself caught with his pants down. He was at their mercy. And now, they were gaining up on him, threatening to unleash their sexual superiority. Gulping, Peter decided to come clean.

"Look. I'm sorry that I kept each of you a secret from one another. I know how you hate one another with passion, but each of you girls mean a lot to me. We've known each other since we were little" Peter spoke up, trying to answer as honest and open as he could. "I never knew that each of you had feelings for me. But I head known earlier, I would've done things differently. But bottom line is, it's my fault for engaging in sexual activity with protection. And I take full responsibility for it" the partially masked man informed them.

Instead of receiving a slap on his face, Peter was given a kiss from Mary Jane. That surprised even him. But the kiss didn't last long, since the redhead pulled herself away from him.

"That's was awfully sweet of you, tiger. You were honest to us just now. I like that" Mary Jane expressed her admiration of him.

But Peter was still confused. "I was?" he stammered. "But I know each of you can't stand one another, so how are you…." Peter was interrupted when Felicia shushed him with her finger.

"That's not true at all, Peter. In fact…..." Felicia glanced sexily at Mary Jane with her sapphire eyes. The redhead responded by doing the same with her emerald ones. "Me and Mary Jane here have come to a mutual understanding with one another. We both seem to grasp that we love the same man for the same reasons. And since you're such a heroic stud" she said while approaching Mary Jane.

"We both think you deserve a reward. And that's having the two of us in your life" Mary Jane said before romantically kissing Felicia.

Peter could only stand and watch as two beautiful classmates, who were known to be fierce rivals, kissed each other so passionately. It was a sight he never thought he would ever get to se. But now it happened right before his own eyes. It made him incredibly horny.

"What's all this about…I could be caught in one of Mysterio's spells…or be given a vision by Madame Web…...but no…...this is all reality…MJ and Felicia are making out, right before my eyes!" Peter's head was filled with perverse thoughts.

In time, the two women ceased their kissing, their eyes returning to the man bound before them.

"Well, I take it this must've made you horny" Mary Jane remarked as she glanced at Peter's crotch area.

Felicia smirked as she looked at Mary Jane. "Then what do you say me and you take a look at his joystick between his legs? I bet it's dying to be touched" she suggested.

"That sounds like fun, Felicia. But first, let's make sure Peter stays aroused for the two of us" Mary Jane then said sexily.

Felicia giggled, as did the redhead standing with her. "Of course. We should both put on a quick show for him and show him what women are all about" the blondie then noted.

Mary Jane grinned facing Peter directly. "Mind if we put on a show for you, tiger?" she questioned him.

Peter could only nod his head in response. He was too speechless to even say anything, given that two women he had sex with were now on the same page. They were willing to entertain him in all kinds of sexual manners.

"Then get ready! Because we're gonna rock your socks off!" Felicia said confidentially.

The two ladies then began to sway their hips, trying to tease the man before them in any way they could. They both played with their breasts, even taking it to next level by pushing them against one another. Mary Jane and Felicia would then battle each other with their luscious tongues.

"Holy crap….." Peter stammered, feeling so much sexual tension building within him.

Both Mary Jane and Felicia turned to look at him once again, the women caressing their breasts while facing him lustfully.

"You like these big tits?" Mary Jane asked him in a sultry manner.

"We bet you do. Just imagine sliding your cock between one of these cleavages" Felicia pointed out, trying to make Peter more aroused with this dirty talk.

After showcasing what was on the front, the two ladies turned around to present him their delicious and round backsides. Peter's mind was going crazy, as Mary Jane and Felicia shook their butts, watching them move while their latex-covered cracks hid their holes well. Wanting to make it more interesting, the two women slapped their own asses, sending ripples throughout their firm cheeks.

"Sweet mother of God….am I in heaven now!?" Peter failed to notice the salvia dripping from his lips. He was simply too distracted by watching their firm asses.

The show ended when both Mary Jane and Felicia got down to their knees and crawled over to Peter like a pair of lionesses on the prowl. Their eyes were specifically focused upon Peter's crotch area, where his length was waiting to be freed.

"I hope you enjoyed our little show, handsome" Felicia said, reaching a hand to the hem of his pants from the left.

"Because I think we deserve to see that bulging length that sleeps in these pants" Mary Jane spoke up, reaching her own hand to the hem of Peter's pants from the right.

Together, they pulled down Peter's pants and boxers, exposing what they had been hoping to see. The young man's erect manhood was on full display, and it swung up and down due to the arousal building within Peter. This arousal only increased when the two women each grabbed a hold of Peter's cock and began to lightly stroke it.

"Awww…God!" Peter moaned in ecstasy as he felt their fingers tease his manhood.

"My, what a long cock you have, Peter" Felicia said, stroking along the manhood's base.

MJ was teasing Peter's cockhead with her fingers. "It sure looks sensitive as well" the redhead remarked, watching as her slow strokes made the cock twitch out of excitement.

"Shit…..quit teasing me….." Peter wailed, lamenting how he was unable to grab the two ladies beneath him.

MJ looked at the blondie, holding up the cockhead for her. "You wanna taste him first? I'm more than happy to wait. Besides, I wanna see how you do it" she asked her.

Felicia smirked, grabbing the cockhead from MJ. "With pleasure, Red. Watch as how I devour this joystick" she responded, only to start taking the thing in her mouth.

Peter felt his entire body tense up as the blondie was sucking him off. In the meantime, MJ had already licking his cock's underside, even proceeding to his balls. To feel such oral play with his crotch area only made the web-head hornier.

"Awww God…fuck yeah…..suck me…." Peter said, lifting his head up while his classmates worshipped his cock.

MJ, having enjoyed teasing his balls, moved up to kiss Peter on his lips. It was passionate, and the redhead kept smirking at him sexily.

"How are you enjoying this, tiger?" MJ asked him.

"It's fucking tremendous!" Peter responded, much to her amusement.

"Really? Well, wait till you see what I can do" the redhead told him before descending down to Felicia.

The blondie was enjoying sucking Peter's cock, while stroking it at the same time. When she noticed MJ coming down, Felicia put it out of his mouth. She chuckled at her partner-in-crime.

"You wanna taste it? You wanna worship this fat cock?" Felicia asked her.

MJ responded by grabbing the manhood from her and held the cockhead close to her lips. "With pleasure" she said before taking it in his mouth.

In the meantime, Felicia started fondling Peter's balls, looking up to see how the superhero was handling their oral play. He was in a world of pleasures. Felicia decided to reach up to him. She licked Peter across his neck, until she reached his chin and mouth.

"Gah…..cut it out, Felicia. That tickles…..." Peter said, yet he enjoyed feeling her tongue.

Felicia planted a kiss on Peter. "You can't imagine what we have in store for you, big boy. Me and MJ have everything planned out" the blondie insisted to him.

"What do you mean by that?" Peter asked, causing Felicia to chuckle.

"You'll soon find out" she told him before lowering down to MJ's level.

The redhead took the cock out of her mouth and looked at the blondie lustfully. "I think it's time that you and I started worshipping his cock for real. You think you can handle it?" she sultry asked her rival.

"Bring it on, MJ. This cockhead will become our tongues' battlefield. Let's drive him crazy!" Felicia responded, forcing MJ to giggle in return.

Before Peter knew it, the two ladies started moving their tongues on his manhood's sensitive part. It was as if they were battling each other. However, both MJ and Felicia started licking each other as soon as the cockhead was not in their focus. Yet they soon resumed licking it, only to start sucking each part of his length with their lips. The superhero was mesmerized.

"What is this sensation!?" he wondered inside of him. "Here I stand bound, yet have two pretty ladies worshipping my dick like crazy! And not only that! Their tongues are making my cockhead begging for more pleasuring! This must be the feeling when the God of Sex himself felt when he had two women licking his cock, since it was of divine origin!" he was in a different set of mind.

Clearly, his horniness had somewhat messed up Peter's thinking. This feeling was just too much for him to bear. And when both ladies took each testicle in their mouth, he roared out in pleasure.

"GODDAMN….." Peter exclaimed, feeling like an animal in heat.

MJ chuckled. "Wow…...I guess we really stirred the animal within him" she remarked.

"Yes. I see why you call him tiger" Felicia said, removing the corset's top. She revealed her hardened nipples. "Are you ready for the second phase?" she asked him.

MJ responded by doing the same thing, showing her hardened nipples in return. "Absolutely" she responded.

Peter felt an arrow pierce through him. The very sight of the two sets of big breasts made his cock twitch even more. He took his time to admire each of them as the women held them up. While MJ's nipples were brownish-red, Felicia's were pink. Regardless, he loved the sight of those tits.

"Alright, tiger. It's time that your cock was introduced to these pair of nipples. You want us to stop?" MJ teasingly ask him.

"No!" Peter said out of the ordinary. "Please keep going! Rub my cock with those big tits of yours!" he literally begged them, much to the women's amusement.

"You heard him. I say we go for it" Felicia responded.

Each of them took turns with rubbing the cockhead with their nipples. It sent Peter to new heights of ecstasy. He couldn't tell which woman had the past nipples. But that really didn't matter to him now. All that he wanted, was to just enjoy this titplay from his classmates.

"God…they're making my cock feeling so sensitive" Peter noted to himself.

Seeing that they needed to get him hornier, Felicia smirked at MJ. The redhead did so in return, as they knew what their next step was.

"I think a boob battle would be much more fun than a tongue fight" Felicia suggested assertively.

"Can't say I disagree with you. I'm on for a friendly competition" MJ responded.

And so, the two ladies started doing the unthinkable. They pressed their loverly breast together, with Peter's cock getting sandwiched between them. Slowly, they started moving their boobs together up and down. Needless to say, they were performing a boobjob on the superhero.

For Peter, this was heaven. It was as if four round mounds of dough were squishing his cock, begging for it to release what was inside. Once again, he was lost in whatever sexual fantasy that crept in his head.

"What is this sensation!? The tip of my dick feels free yet my undershaft is caught between four rounds of mass dough! No matter how I try, I just don't wanna let go! They keep warming me up until I sprout of my seed of joy like a fountain of youth!" Peter's mind was getting all silly by the minute.

In the meantime, his sexy classmates were having fun with this. To see Peter lose his mind over this boob fight was amusing.

"I'll say this, Felicia. Your tits feel great!" MJ moaned seeing as their breasts and nipples were squishing each other alongside Peter's cock.

"I could say the same with yours! They're so firm!" Felicia groaned in pleasure.

Before long, the two women kissed each other once again. This only made Peter go crazy, and he cursed himself for being chained while witnessing this. The web-head wanted to aggressively stroke his cock and release his seed all over them. But her didn't really need to. The women's breast had empowered the production in his testicles. He was even on the verge of ejaculating. The pleasuring made him go crazy, and he could no longer hold it.

Sadly, it stopped when both women withdrew from his manhood. They each glanced up at him so mischievously, much to Peter's sadness.

"Hey…..why did you stop?" Peter asked, feeling disappointed to not being able to cum. "I was this to close to…" he tried explaining, only for Felicia to interject him.

"Silly Parker, you know what happens when a man cums, don't you?" Felicia reprimanded him.

This made Peter rethink his wishes. "Oh yeah, that's right. I was so caught up that I almost forgot about how I'll only end up loosing my erection once I've cummed. Thanks for the reminder, Felicia" he said

The blondie grinned in return. "You're welcome, handsome" she said as she and MJ started removing the chains around his arms. "That said, I think its time you were brought loose" Felicia said.

"I bet watching us without being able to grab us must've been torturing for you, tiger" MJ spoke up. "But fear not. For this phase, we could really need your strong hands" she then stated.

Peter felt like a child opening a present. The two ladies were removing his chains, thus letting his arms free. He immediately grabbed them by their waists and kissed the two ladies.

"Woah….slow down, Pete" MJ couldn't speak as her lips was caught by Peter's.

Felicia had to chuckle. "I guess he really doesn't want us to…" Felicia stopped speaking once Peter kissed her.

"God…...why didn't the two of you just say that you wanted me? Things would've been so much easier!" Peter wanted an answer from either one of them. "Meh, screw that! I'm through being your slave anyways!" he then told them.

In response to this, the two ladies started loosening their leotards, thus exposing their naked bodied to the web-head. Peter felt his mouth watering at the sight of their womanhoods. MJ and Felicia even started moving their fingers around their crotch areas, hoping to entice Peter more.

"Well, that's what we were about to tell you, tiger" MJ pointed out to him.

"But first, we want you to lose that mask and torso. Show us all that handsome feature you possess. Then, we'll show you ours" Felicia told him.

Obeying them like a slave to passion, Peter did as they told. He removed both his mask and his torso. He was exposing his muscular torso, as well as his brown hair and handsome features. Both ladies felt their pussies getting wet by looking at this man.

"Wow. Who would've thought you were such as stud, Peter?" Felicia remarked.

"They should call you Spiderstud instead" MJ joked, forcing even Felicia to laugh with her.

Peter smiled at them nervously. "Well, I don't know how to say this. But I guess it must be what those in my family call the Parker luck" he replied, feeling like a dork for saying something so clueless.

Both women giggled, before approaching the main with a bandana. They then began blindfolding him, much to the superhero's confusion.

"Woah….what's going on, ladies?" he asked them.

"Relax, tiger. We just wanna surprise you more. You see, there's a king-sized bed right across from this location" MJ told him.

"We'll lead you there. And once we say it, you can remove the bandana. We have a very special surprise for you" Felicia revealed to him.

"And trust us. This surprise will definitely make your head spin around" the redhead assured him.

As much as he wanted to protest, Peter just couldn't do it. He was already tempted by these two muses. They had both succeeded in making them fall for him. Letting them grab his arms, the young stud allowed them to lead him to this bed.

"Okay. But just don't take too long" he responded.

Peter was then escorted to what appeared to be a king-sized bed. The two ladies, feeling like the time was right, decided to make preparations. They couldn't help but to giggle while the man they loved stood there all blindfolded and confused about what was going on.

"I wonder what they wanna do now? That boobjob they gave nearly drove me to cum. Still, I'll be open to anything those naughty girls have in store for me. Yeah, I should know better than to doubt them" Peter thought.

"You can remove your blindfold now, Peter" MJ called out to him.

Peter grinned, immediately tearing the thing apart. He was filled with so many expectations of what MJ and Felicia had in store for him.

"Alrighty, then. What do you have for….HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Peter yelled out in surprise, yet it was still out of arousal.

Our lucky superhero was treated to a view most men would die to have. Believe it or not, MJ and Felicia stood on all their fours. Their spectacular rears pointed up towards the stud. They didn't have any panties on, leaving their asses completely exposed. However, there was something else nestled in their butt-cracks. Each woman had a buttplug planted inside their anuses. In other words, the view was mesmerizing. Those were steel buttplugs with crystals at their ends.

Mary Jane had a an emerald buttplug, which color mirrored that or her own eyes. The sexy redhead looked over her shoulder, biting her lower lip while teasing the love of her life.

"Face it, tiger. You just hit the true jackpot" she said sexily before slapping her left butt check, sending rippled all across her ass.

Felicia had a sapphire buttplug, which color was identical to those of her own eyes. The attractive blondie grabbed a hold of her right butt cheek, wanting to show Peter how tight the buttplug was stuck inside, as well as her wet pussy-lips.

"What do you think? Do you like the colors? We figured that since you're attracted to our eyes, then we obviously needed the same color if we were the fetch you" Felica sultry explained before letting go of the butt cheek.

MJ had already started moving her ass a little bit. "Even so, those buttplugs are not only there for decoration" the redhead said before using both hands to stretch her ass a bit. "We know how you like our asses so much. Just admit it, Peter. You can't choose which one to pick" she dared him in a teasing manner.

"Or do you perhaps prefer one of them?" Felicia interjected, licking her lips in the process. She received no response from Peter. "Well?" the blondie started being pushier.

Unbeknownst to the ladies, Peter had allowed his horny mindset to take over him now. The sight of two round asses with buttplugs nestled between their cracks made him feel like a winner.

"I can't believe this…I've got to girls….on their fours and showing me their anal accessibilities…." Peter stuttered, soon forming a goofy grin. He even started to laugh like some maniac. "HAH! BEAT THAT, SUPERMAN! BATMAN! IRONMAN! THOR! HELLBOY! SPAWN! TMNT! I'VE GOT TWO BABES SPREADING THEIR ASSES FOR ME!" he called out to whatever hero he could name.

The two ladies were confused by seeing this. It was as if Peter had started losing his mind and gravitating towards insanity.

"What's gotten into him?" MJ asked her partner-in-crime, who found this surprisingly amusing.

"Can you really blame him, Red? This stud's got us posing for him with a couple of plugs between our cracks. No man could ever resist that, not even Spiderman" Felicia answered.

Hearing this, MJ seemed to accept it. She even moved closer to Felicia's lips, kissing it. The two ladies started making out, causing the man behind them.

Peter was having enough. No longer would he go any easier on these girls. They had been having fun with driving him crazy for a while. Now, it was his turn. And he knew the best to start was having fun with their asses a little.

Felicia and MJ were surprised once they felt a hand on their right cheek and left cheek respectively. He started kneading them to his liking.

"Wow, Peter. Your grip is so firm" Felicia moaned.

"Please, go one" MJ encouraged him to touch more.

Peter obeyed them like a zombie. Right now, his mind was completely fixated upon the two backsides of his classmates. He didn't care if his aunt would find him doing this nasty nor perverted. He was Spiderman! He could do what he wanted!

"Fat, juicy asses…" Peter stammered, not noticing the drool that fell from his lips.

But as round as their rear ends were, Peter was mostly captivated by their buttplugs. With enough ass worshipping, our hero decided to declared his domination over the girls be acting out on his sexual desires. He boldly grabbed each of the buttplugs and started pulling them out.

"AARGHHH! PETER!" MJ felt her backdoor stretching itself.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? AAARGHH!" Felicia complained.

But in time, both buttplugs were out of their asses. Peter held them both in his hands. He proceeded to look down at the women. They were surprised to see how boldly Peter had acted, as he hadn't even asked them if he could pull them out.

"All better now? Good. Because now we do things my way!" Peter declared with a smirk. For some reason, he was acting very confident of himself. "Mary Jane. Felicia. You've both unleashed the beast within me. No longer will I be able to hold back" he went on revealing his horniness.

"Ouch…..we get it…but could you please…." MJ was silenced by Peter speaking.

"Not now, MJ. I'm talking now" Peter said, a devious smirk creeping across his face. "Now turn around. I wanna see your faces" he commanded them.

Felica smirked and did as he said. "What do you know, Peter's really gotten a thicker spine. So what is it you want us to…" she was in for a shock when Peter put MJ's buttplug in her mouth. He did the same with MJ when it came to Felicia's buttplug.

"Taste each other's asses! I want you to know how it feels like!" Peter then told them.

As hesitant as the girls was, they soon adapted to it quickly, even moaning while tasting the juices on the plugs. After sucking them for a while, Peter pulled them out, enabling the girls to speak.

"Well….that was refreshing…." MJ remarked, only to look at Felicia. "I hope it didn't taste nasty or anything" she said, only for Felicia to shake her head.

"Don't ever say that, Red. It was wonderful. There's no reason for me to lie" the blondie said, pulling the redhead close to her. They both then looked at Peter and his hardened cock. "So what are you gonna do with us?" she asked with a innocent tone.

Peter shrugged off what she said. "Whatever the fuck I feel like doing. How about we take this to the next level with some hardcore sex? Are you girls in?" he got closer to their faces.

Both women felt their pussies getting wet by Peter preparing himself for the next act.  
"Oh, we're in, tiger! But you think you can handle the two of us?" MJ teasingly asked him.

"There's no way the two of us could lose to you. We're unstoppable!" Felicia sultry said, agreeing with her friend's statement.

Peter was amused by their challenge. There was no way that he could turn down such. He was a superhero. And right now, these ladies wanted to given him everything they had. He knew he would have to respond in kind.

"Show me what you got!" Peter accepted their challenge. He was starting to feel like Kratos from God of War. "Man, I'm beginning to understand you better Kratos! You're one lucky son of a bitch!" he thought about the video game character who was known to fuck women who offered their services to him.

And so, the three explored each other with all kinds of sexual positions. Peter rode MJ in the cowgirl position and did the same with Felicia with reverse cowgirl. Bottom line, the ladies took their turns with challenging Peter to drive him nuts. They even went as far as to offer their anal virginities to him. At the same time, MJ and Felicia would also please each other.

And then the time finally came. Peter felt he was near. With both women on their knees and holding up their breasts before him, our favorite web-head started to aggressively stroke his member. He couldn't wait any longer.

"I'm almost there, girls…ALMOST THERE!" Peter exclaimed.

"Shoot it all out, Peter!" Felicia dared him.

"Yeah! Coat our tits with your warm seed!" MJ spoke in support of Felicia.

Clenching his teeth together, Peter let out a loud cry, as his manhood finally started to release the substance. "HERE IT COMES! AAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHH! FUUUUUUUCK!" he roared, continuing stroking as the cum came out like the web from his web shooters. "OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD!" he moaned, almost as if he was in pain while doing that. Then again, Peter felt orgasm taking hold all over him.

As for the ladies, they had even opened their mouths in hopes of catching some of the cum with their tongues. They managed to do so, watching as the man before them continued unleashing his sexual prowess.

Once it was finished, both MJ and Felicia started kissing each other with their cum-covered tongues. They moaned, as Peter felt himself exhausted by all this ejaculation.

"Mmmm…..wasn't this fun, Felicia?" MJ asked her friend.

"What kind of question is that? Of course it was" Felicia answered.

Peter fell down between the two ladies, all of them cozying up to one another. He was feeling like a king with two beautiful queens at his side. That feeling alone was great.

"That was awesome, ladies. We need to do this more often" Peter exclaimed.

MJ and Felicia giggled in return as they leaned onto his muscular torso. He couldn't understand what it was that was so funny.

"Huh? What are you two laughing at? Is there something….

**BOOM**

Peter suddenly found himself awakened by the alarm clock. He was shocked, as he felt like he had been sucked into a portal or something.

"What's happening!? Why am I here?" Peter wondered before removing the duvet to see if there was something wrong with him. "I'm all fine. There's no substance on my underwear. This this mean….." he then came to a conclusion.

Looking at this phone, he could see the same selfie Harry and Gwen had taken together and sent to him. But if that was the case, then this meant only one thing. He must have taken a nap after reading this text from Harry and Gwen!

Yes. All this time, including having those sexual encounters with MJ and Felicia, let alone their threesome…was all just a dream. Peter felt himself lost as he thought about this.

"No…no…...NOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY!?" he yelled, realizing that everything that had happened was just his own imagination. "I WAS JUST STARTING TO ACTUALLY ENJOY IT ALL! BUT WHY!?" he cried.

Poor Peter. He really thought that he would be having a threesome with two of his classmates.

Inside Peter's mind, Madame Web snickered like some hyena. "Something wrong, Peter Parker?" she laughed at seeing the state Peter was in.

"Shut up, you old hag!" he lashed out.

Just then, the door opened and in came Aunt May. She seemed furious with him. "Peter! How awful of you! Did you just call me an old hag!?" she demanded from him.

"Wait! No, Aunt May! You got it all wrong! I was only talking to…" it was too late for Peter.

Aunt May was not satisfied with her nephew's response. "Peter, you're grounded" she said before slamming the door shut.

"What!? But I'm an adult! You can't just…" Peter stopped arguing when he realized how everything had just been a dream. "Fuck my life…..

**THE END**

**Yes, actually it is!**


End file.
